Why me?
by KayK527
Summary: Arina, Bellatrix's daughter is in her 6th year. With a task from the Dark Lord to train Death Eaters at the school, will she follow his orders? Or get caught up in something she never believed could happen?


_Click-Click... Click-Click..._

Could this train ride be anymore annoying? It is my 6th year, so I should be enjoying it right? Wrong! Don't get me wrong, I rule most of the school. A plus of being Bellatrix Black's daughter, I guess. Even my pathetic cousin, bows his head and runs away when I come around, yet it makes for a lonely life. You spend your days wondering if anyone is truly your friend because they like you, or purely out of fear of you or your mother. None of it really mattered, she was too involved in the Dark Lord's tasks to deal with any real friends, or God forbid, a relationship.

The train shifted as it came to a final rest in the station, I gathered my bag stood up to move out of the car. Like usual everyone waited until I was out, to even get up. As I stepped down onto the platform I waited for my group, when Draco didn't show Blaise informed me that he had to take care of something, apparently involving the stupid Golden Boy once again. I wish the Dark Lord would just let me take care of him once and for all, yet here we are another year and he just gets more in the way of my plans.

Turning the corner to the Great Hall, someone caught my eyes. I hadn't seen her before. She had a look that was a mix or bordem and annoyance, most of which I'm sure could be attributed to the babbling Luna Lovegood walking next to her. Chuckling to myself I slightly felt bad for the girl, everyone knows that you can only take so much talk of Nargles before you want to hit Luna in the face trying to get the "Nargles" away. I decided quickly that I would come to the mystery girls rescue, and save her from killing herself.

"Can't you tell when someone has stopped listening? Go annoy someone else with your bullshit theories," and with that I spun around and headed to my table, where at everyone was staring at me. I gave them a look, daring to question me. As I sat, they followed suit and the sorting began. During Bumbledork's speech I took a chance to glance over at the mystery girl once again, this time thankfully unnoticed by everyone. I realized immediately that I was wrong, this was no girl. She had golden waves in her hair, and an adorable button nose. _Adorable? What in the hell am I thinking. Shit, I've been staring too long. She is looking at me, oh she is smiling at me. Do something, stupid! Now!_ I rolled my eyes and quickly looked back to the rambling idiot up front once again, shortly after the feast began and lite talk was made amongst the table. The main focus of tonight was our discussion the was planned between Draco, myself and Snape to decide where we would be able to hold training sessions for our newly recruited Death Eaters here in the school. After what seemed like ages dinner was almost over, I wanted to chance one more glance at my new found fascination, however I could feel her eyes boring holes into me and I didn't want to make eye contact once more.

As the rest of Slytherin departed for the common room, Draco and I took our leave heading for Snape's private quarters, having a professor as a god-father did have its perks. Shortly after knocking we heard a familiar voice drawl out an "Enter."

"Good evening, Severus. You are looking well," of course only I would speak. The last time poor little Draky-poo tried he fumbled around and landed himself in detention for a month.

"Arina, my dear, as are you. I take it by your presence, the Dark Lord has made your task clear for the year?" Severus look over at Draco, who had taken to standing practcally in the corner wringing his hands, "although I hope for our sake you will be doing most of the training?" He almost chuckled after his last statement, and I couldn't help but smile. Draco loved and was good at potions, however he became a mess with spells, where as I was already working with my wandless magic.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave it up to him. We want people who can actually help us in this war, not harm themselves," at this both Severus and myself couldn't help but chuckle. The rest of the conversation was light in which he explained that we would be using the Room of Requirement, that way we would be safe from the prying eyes of a certain feline. Severus then offered us tea that I gratefully accepted, and Draco turned down. He gave an excuse of something to do with checking on a Crabbe and Goyle and was gone. Time moved on slowly as we discussed my mother and my aunt and uncle, lastly discussing the year and how I assumed it would play out. Not widely known, I was just as smart as the bushy-haired Granger. School just came naturally for me, which made my task from the Dark Lord this year easier. I could get ahead in my classes, then take time off to do training for those who couldn't make the natural time. Realizing it had been nearly an hour since Draco left, I said my good-byes to Severus and left his quarters to go back to my rooms.

No more than fifteen feet from the door to the common room, a hand flew out grabbing my wrist and pinning me up against the wall. I couldn't turn my head enough to see who it was, or figure out what was going on. I was quickly pulled just a few inches away from the wall, and I heard a quick word whispered in my ear. It was then I realized who ever this was, was a powerful witch, if they actually had just performed a wandless silencing spell around us. I was still shocked with my wrist bent up my back I couldn't move, the only reason someone would do this was to kill me, I am sure.

Suddenly my robes were pushed off my shoulders with her free hand, I immediately regretted being to lazy to put on a bra when I changed into my uniform. The chilled air in the dungeons forced my nipples hard, straining against my blouse. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, as she moved a tiny bit it caused a small amount more force on my arm a silent tear fell. I began to struggle, which only caused greater force on my arm.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I hoped they would answer, giving me a slight clue as to what was going on. I closed my eyes and hoped she would answer me. Her reply, however, was not in the form of words. My answer was a rough grab of my right breast, palming it at first then seeking out the stiff nipple pinching it, rolling it between her fingers.

"No! Stop! Don't you know who I am?! I could have you killed, hell, I'm going to kill you myself," as much as I tried to fight it, my body began to betray me. I gasped as she began her asult on the other breast, and I could feel the bubbling in my lower stomach. She ripped my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and it was then she made herself known.

"Don't tell me to stop, I saw the look in your eyes in the Great Hall. You couldn't help but look at me, and I know you want this. Now, you will be a good girl and obey me, or we will do this the hard way. Take your pick, but do it quickly," I felt the pressure lessen slightly on my arm as I took a moment to think. _She wants ME to submit to HER? There is no way I am submitting to a fucking badger! _Apparently she grew impatient, as I felt her hand traveling up my thigh dragging her nails hard enough to leave welts. I shuddered at the feeling, my body once again betraying me. I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs, and soon enough if she didn't stop she would feel it too. Just then I felt the tips of her fingers reach my soaked lace panties, and my hips jerked involuntarily. _Shit! Would you stop! _

"Stop this! I don't know what you are talking abou- FUCK!" As soon as I began to speak she had moved my panties over, pressed me against the wall and shoved two of her fingers into my drenched hole. She set a quick rhythm and as much as I didn't want to give in I couldn't help it anymore and I began to push back against her fingers, fucking myself.

"Oh God! St-stop... I don't..." she thrust particularly hard, "fuck..." twisting her fingers she found my sweet spot, "nnngh... oh fuck," there was no talking anymore. She released my arm, and it flew to the wall with the other one, bracing myself while continuing to impale myself on her fingers. I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin, it wouldn't be long before I came. Besides my labored breathing I could hear another wet sound, I finally could turn my head enough to see her fucking me with one hand, and had the other buried deep within her own cunt. The sight alone practically had me coming, but I needed just a bit more. Reading my mind, she was close once again kissing my neck then biting down suddenly, but not unwelcomed.

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna fucking cuuummmm..." I wasn't going to last much longer, I could feel myself coiling like a spring that was about to be released. It was then she spoke again.

"Pinch your clit, my dirty little slut, come all over my hand.. here let me help," between the order, the degrading name, the dominance and the help she gave by adding another finger I had the most intense earth-shattering orgasm. I felt her pull out as I began to squirt, only to be filled once again. Pumping twice, with swift hard hits to my sweet spot she had me screaming my next orgasm only to hear her screaming with me.

"Fuck yes you little slut, cum again, give me your sweet juices," I was spent and leaning against the wall, praying to the God's that I wasn't going to pass out. As I began to turn around, I was slammed back against the wall.

"Not yet. There are two things you need to know, and you will face this way until I am gone. Number one, I am now your master. You only need to call me this when we are alone, but it will happen or there will be a punishment. Number two, you will tell no one of any of this. Am I clear?" She backed away slightly.

"Excuse me, no one is my fucking master! Especially a damn weasel!" There was a hard slap on my ass, and I was spun around my leg thrown on her hip and two fingers entering me before I knew what was happening. _Oh shit!_ Without even recognizing it I began to rock on her fingers, throwing my head back against the wall. Roughly she pulled it to her, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss and I knew I was done for.

"L-let me cum Master, I need it," with that another finger was added and she bit down on my nipple and I came for the third time.

"That is my good little slut, now go in and get cleaned up and get some sleep. You will need it for tomorrow, " with a smirk she began to walk away.

"M-Master?" I didn't like this, but I loved being fucked like that, "What can I call you when we are with others?"

"My name is Jane," and with that she disappears.

A quick shower later I was in my bed, reliving my night in my mind... wondering what I got myself into.


End file.
